No honor among bros remake
by phantomwolfblue
Summary: Summary: Like the title says, a remake of the episode with Venus, my OC in it. And a few added twists of my own
1. Lab results

No honor among bros remake

* * *

Summary: Like the title says, a remake of the episode with Venus, my OC in it.

* * *

AN: Before I had planned on doing a fic where Bro Rook comes back while V was around and thought it would be just as funny if I remade the episode with Venus in it. It is gonna be basically what happened but I will add in a few twist just for the fun of it. I would like to thank Rookblonkorules and Purplehood for their help and support with this, it really means alot to me. Now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 1: Lab results

* * *

In Blukic and Driba's lab, Blukic is taking a diagnostic of Rook, Driba is basically shunning everyone in his chair, Rook using his broto-tool to do pull ups, and Max and Ben are standing in front of him but a few feet away.

"Almost done here." Blukic announces pressing a few buttons on his counsel.

"Were you talking to me? Because if you are, I can't hear you!" Driba yelled angrily.

"What's with him?" Ben ask address Driba's behavior.

"One of his Mr. Smoothie collectible crunky straws is missing, and he thinks I stole it. Which I did not!" Blukic responded in the same manner Driba spoke.

"Someone did! And until it's returned, I am not speaking to any of you!" Driba stated same as before, hand on hip and looking up at the ceiling.

"Okay, okay. What about Rook?" Max asked getting back on topic.

"I am 110% awesome. Right bro?" Rook asked lifting himself up and keeping himself there during the statement.

"Well yes he is. Except for the toxin flooding his temperamental lope." Blukic stated pointing to his head.

"Temperamental lope?" Ben repeats, wondering what it is.

"The part of the revonnahgander brain that governs personality. Which is what I would say if I was speaking to any of you. Which I am not." Driba clarifies.

"That's way harsh bro." Rook states once again lifting himself up for his statement.

"Did he just use a contraction?" Ben asked pointing to his partner.

"Rook? Ben? You guys down here?" Venus' voice came from the hall.

"Oh V's here." Ben states nonchalantly. But then starts to freak out. "AHH, V'S HERE! If she sees Rook like this she is totally gonna flip.

"Oh hey." She greets walking into the room, though she is looking down at the spellbook Gwen let her borrow.

Sorry I'm late, I found this spell last night and stayed up late practicing it and…" She trailed looking up, seeing Rook doing pull-ups. "Rook?"

He hadn't looked at her when she entered but when she beckoned him, he turned his head to her and gained a grin as he swung forward and let go of the bar, landing in front of Max and Ben.

"Hey princess." He said as he walked towards her.

"Princess? Rook you feeling alright?" The sapphire eyed girl asked looking up at her partner in concern.

"I'm feeling great. Got a great workout this morning, gotta keep my guns toned." He stated, flexing his arm right in front of V's face, it going completely purple.

"Uh, kay, Ben?" She asks ducking under the amber eyed boy's arm and walks towards her other partner. "Why is Rook acting so strange?"

"There's a toxin in him that's changed his personality. He should be fine with we can figure out a way to flush it out of his system." Blukic informed which only made Venus concerned for the boy.

"Terrific, we've got escaped fugitives on the loose and one of my best plumbers is out of commission." Max stated grimly.

"Hey, no offense, and with all do respect, there's nothing wrong with me." Rook replied, standing next to Venus but a tad too close for her comfort.

"Rook, those mean the same thing." Venus added monotoned.

"Ben, Venus, he's your partner." Max cut in and the three of them looked to Rook.

"Well he talks funny and has bad taste, but that's never stopped us before. V? Ow!" Ben asked and the ow added from Venus elbowing him for what he said about Rook. She looked up at him and gave a solemn sigh when she came to a conclusion.

"Well he is the only one of the three of us that can drive. And three heads are better than one." She added. Rook then stepped between her and Ben.

"Let's go put the hurt on those jailbirds!" He exclaimed happily, giving Ben a noggie, Venus putting her head in her hand and shaking it lightly.

"Ugh, is it too late to change my mind?" Ben asked, his voice being strained.

* * *

AN: So this was just the lab scene, every chapter will be one or two scenes. Also when Rook is a bro I imagine him a player so he will be hitting on V and trying to impress her a lot. Also I have next to no experience in that area since boys are terrified of me and will probably die sad and alone so any ideas for the kinds of things Rook would say or do like a player to impress Venus will be much appreciated. So until next time, Send me ideas of how Rook might try to impress or say to V, R&R, I love you all, good night (Mic drop, moon walk)


	2. Warehouse smack talk

No honor among bros remake

* * *

Summary: Like the title says, a remake of the episode with Venus, my OC in it.

* * *

AN: Okay, done the chapter, it was fun to make this one even though I made V totally OOC. But this chapter will definitely make you laugh though. Now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 2: Warehouse smack talk

* * *

Ben, Rook, and Venus are now all in the proto-truk, driving around looking for Fistrick and Fistina. Venus was also looking through her spell book.

"Keep looking bro, they have got to be around here somewhere." Rook said.

"So we're just gonna drive around and hope we see them?" Ben asked.

"You got a better plan?" Rook asked back and V just rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, V please tell me you got an idea." Ben begged the reading girl.

"Would but, busy trying to find a spell to help Rook." Venus stated, eyes trained on her book.

"Smart as she is beautiful." Rook said and she gave him an irritated look.

"Now I know how the girls Hudson hits on feel." Venus stated then went back to her reading.

"I bet he gets a lot of girls then." Rook replied.

"Actually his attempts work as well as yours is, which ain't going so smooth." Venus added.

"If you two are done flirting? We got a job to do, so think of something." Ben requested. And with his flirting comment, Venus closed her book with her right thumb holding her page, she hit Ben rather hard on the top of the head then went back to reading with a smirk.

"Hey!" He yelled glaring at the girl.

"Okay, okay let me think." Rook stated from Ben's request. "Uh, I think I need some vitamins, and protein and what not. You know, to kick my brain into high gear." He finished, V rolled her eyes and Ben let out a groan.

"Agh, there's a Mr. Smoothies just up ahead." The shaggy haired boy replied, pointing ahead, Rook having a cat like grin.

* * *

At Mr. Smoothies Ben, Rook, and Venus walk up to the guy behind the counter to order.

"Give me a mega sized rasblaster. No add in's." Ben requested.  
"I'll take a strawberry blueberry blend, protein boost please. Rook?" Venus asked looking up to the new bro.

"Hm, better give me the ultimate giga protein quake extreme. With a brain boost, oh and the energy boost. What does the anti oxidant boost do though? Ah never mind bro, just put them all in there. Yeah that's cool." Rook stated, V rolled her eyes once more.

* * *

Rook was sucking down his smoothie from his extremely large cup. Venus and Ben staring at him, Venus slowly sipping her drink, Ben just holding his cup. Rook let go of his straw as a caterpillar like alien started to walk past them.

"Hey bro, have you seen a really well built dude, and a big chick in a metal suit around here." Rook asked the alien who shook his head. "No." He said as the giant caterpillar walked away and Rook started to walk towards a table while drinking his smoothie.

At the table were two more aliens. One a tall green guy that looked like a reptile with brown shorts, shoes and sleeves. The other a small red dude with claws, in overalls and a white shirt. Rook walked up to them and tapped on the green ones shoulder.

"Guessing today you and I are the detectives." Venus guessed.

"Guess so. Hey Rook!" Ben called to his blue partner as him and V walked towards him.

"Hang on bro, I think this guy knows something." Rook stated pointing to the green one who just snarled at him in response.

"Forget him, we should check out Fistrick's old hangout." Ben suggested.

"Right, that totally sick vacant warehouse." Rook stated.

"If by sick you mean can make you sick, than yeah, it's sick." Venus added on.

* * *

The gang is now at the docks outside of Fistrick's place.

"Uh, this was a mistake. Fistrick and his gang would have to be total bone heads to stay here after we busted their operation." Ben observed as they walked in.

"Uh, you have met them right? I wouldn't put it past them." Venus added as they started to walk past a big empty area to there right. Or so they thought.

"Hey check it guys. It's V, Ben and Rook." Corvo yelled from a couch against the wall. Next to him was thug playing video games on the TV in front of him, and Hoodlum off to the side, leaning against some crates, drinking a beverage from a can. Ben and Venus both glared at the scene, V putting her hands on her hips.

"Wanna thrash your thirst with an electrolyte fueled beverage?" Corvo asked getting up, walking to the mini fridge, and opening the door.

"Oh yeah bro. I could really…" Rook started with a thumbs up but was then cut off.

"This isn't a social call Corvo. Were looking for Fistrick." Ben stated as Rook brought the hand he was giving a thumbs up with down to his hip, Venus glaring at him for not taking any of this seriously, now crossing her arms.

Corvo shut the fridge and stood up right as he answered: "Keep cool, keep cool. Haven't seen him. You seen Fistrick?"

"Nu-huh. Fistrick who." Hoodlum replied, shrugging his shoulders.

"No I haven't seen anything." Thug added, still concentrating on his game. Ben dialed his watch and turned into wildmutt, and started to sniff around the joint. As he was doing that, Rook walked over to the couch.

"Bro, I am loving this wicked couch. Does it come in black leather?" Rook asked, sitting on the couch next to thug.

"Yeah, but the leather is really hard to keep clean, Y'know?" Corvo replied as Rook turned his broto-tool into the broflex, put it between his legs, and opened and closed his legs. Venus rolled her eyes at this and started to walk towards the boys, stopping about five feet away.

"Rook, we are on a mission. This is no time to socialize, especially with the enemy. We have to focus." Venus stated, her hands back to her hips, a angry look on her face.

"Yo, you let your girl boss you around like that?" Thug asked and V's eyes went wide at this.

"Excuse me, his girl?" Venus asked, in a tad bit of shock.

"Nah, if anything, I tell her what to do." Rook replied and Venus' eyes started to grow yellow, her arms resting against her sides with her fists clench.

"EXCUSE ME!?" She asked/yelled, her fists also slightly growing yellow.

"Babe, chill." Rook said, and the next thing anyone knew, the tv was blasted and broken.

"Hey!" Thug exclaimed looking to V but could see that by the pure look of rage she had, he should just keep quiet. Her eyes finally returned to blue and her fists no longer having a yellow glowing aura around them.

"Be lucky that it was just the TV." V stated in a threatening tone, arms once more crossed over her chest. With Ben, he continued to sniff around and by one wall, he let out a whine and through it came a red dune buggy with a skull on it, and Fistrick and Fistina in it. Ben jumped to the side out of the way as it landed and then did a dough nut.

"Sweet Doughny!" Rook exclaimed now standing and next to Venus, a few feet away from the dune buggy.

"Hey there little Rook." Fistina greeted, waving to the blue boy. Fistrick had a huge grin on his face as he drove the dune buggy over some boxes and out of the warehouse. Ben, Rook, and V rushed to the doors, Ben turning back to himself.

"C'mon." Venus said, grabbing Rook's arm as the three of them rushed to the broto-truk to follow the two escapees.

* * *

AN: Okay done, a new chapter will be up tomorrow, this story will be updated quickly which I hope you all like, especially Purplehood and Rookblonkorules who have provided much help and support for this. Still need help with ways for Rook to act around Venus which I will greatly appreciate. Until next time, advice of how Rook to act around V, R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	3. Let the tournament begin

No honor among bros remake

* * *

Summary: Like the title says, a remake of the episode with Venus, my OC in it.

* * *

AN: Another update, and a quick one at that. I might not be able to update until tomorrow or late tonight. I would once again like to thank Purplehood and Rookblonkorules for their support with my fanfic, means a lot to me. Now on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 3: Let the tournament begin

* * *

Fistrick and Fistina drove up the steps to the dock as Ben, Rook, and Venus got into the broto-truk and after them, taking off part of the warehouse door as they drove past. The one's in the dune buggy drove onto train tracks and followed the trail, through a tunnel but broke down the wooden door driving through it, the broto-truk taking off a tad more as they went as well.

Both cars were going down the tunnel but the Fist's made a left into this one tunnel that was definitely not part of the original design.

"That Rook gots some crazy skills." Fistrick stated as he continued to drive.

"Ignore them, we are late!" Fistina scolding, obviously wanting him to hurry. They got to the end of the tunnel and it went to undertown, but a certain section of the city.

On both sides, housing structures but right in front, a big dome like building with a giant sign over it saying "The Golden Fist Tournament". Fistrick parked and they both got out of the car, taking a few steps forward, marveling at the sign.

"Oh, the golden fist. I have dreamt of winning since I was a tiny little girl." Fistina stated, fantasizing herself of when she was a little girl, receiving the golden fist and a crowd cheering for her.

"Yeah, it is pretty sick alright." Fistrick agreed, imagining himself standing over an opponent with one foot on him, the fist being worn as a necklace, and the crowd cheering for him

"Huh?" He questioned hearing something then seeing the broto-truk coming.

"Come, we register." Fistina stated and they both took off into the building. The broto-truk parked next to them, and the three heroes rushed out, and looked up to the building and sign.

"They escaped from prison just so they could fight in the tournament?" Ben asked confused.

"If you ask me, a silly reason." Venus added, both of them thinking this is ridiculous.

Rook on the other hand imagining himself winning, in the same scenario and position as Fistrick, but Venus hugging him around the neck and a kiss on the cheek, swooning over him.

"That's, genius." Rook stated excitedly.

"We need a good cover, this doesn't look like the kind of place that welcomes…" Ben started but was then cut off.

"Rook?" Venus asked, noticing their friend was standing next to her anymore, but rushing into the building.

"Sign me up bro. I'm gonna win this thing!" Rook exclaimed once more, his partners following, hoping that this won't end in disaster.

* * *

Ben Rook and Venus are now in the building, in the gym area after having Ben and Rook sign up, V deciding just to watch.

"Fistrick and Fistina are here somewhere, if we can see past these muscle bond chumps." Ben stated gaining a growl from the guy they were walking by.

"He meant that in a nice way." Venus added, hoping it would help.

"You need to work on your glates bro. Remember, it's all about the core." Rook suggested, Venus then pushing him away as they continued to look around. They started to walk past William who was lifting a barbell.

"Looking good there bro. What kinda supplements you taking?" Rook asked as they all stopped next to the giant chicken.

"BAWK! Oh a little creaton, a little millet, some BAWK!" William let out, dropping the barbell upon seeing Ben. And unfortunately, it happened to land on V's foot.

"EPP!" She let out at the same time William but his hands up and said: "Tennyson! I'm clean. I swear."

"Oh!" Rook exclaimed leaning down and pushing the barbell of V's foot, she holding her foot once it's free and leaning against Rook.

"Relax, we're looking for you're old pal Fistina, seen her around?" Ben asked, concern for V with her foot.

"I ain't seen nothing, leave me alone. BAWK!" William exclaimed and ran away from the trio.

"Dude needs to cut down on the millet. That stuff, makes you paranoid." Rook said, putting an arm around Venus' waist and she only gave him a glare because of her injury.

"You okay V?" Ben asked, looking in the direction William went.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She replied, acting like it never even happened. Ben saw that over where William was, he was talking to Fistrick and Fistina.

"There they are, let's bust them so we can get out of this show." Ben stated and started to walk towards them when Rook stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder, dragging V with him.

"Hold up bro. Let's think about this. If they want this golden fist thing bad enough to break out of jail for it, it must be wicked powerful right?" Rook asked.

"True, but still…" Venus started to say but then was cut off by the guy supporting her.

"All's I'm saying is maybe, maybe, we should stay signed up for the tournament, just to make sure this super powerful what's it, doesn't falling into the wrong hands." Rook suggested and the two current sane partners thought for a second.

"Makes sense, no, it doesn't make sense. It makes crazy." Ben replied.

"Yeah, crazy sense. Right?" Rook asked, V rolled her eyes at his logic. A bell went off and everyone started to move.

"Over there bro, it's starting?" Rook stated happily, pushing Ben and dragging V towards the arena. At the arena, they took seat in a special spot, right in front of the arena, where there were three seats. V sat down in one will the guys stood by the edge and looked out into the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Welcome, to the 222nd annual Golden fist, unlimited class, fighting tournament." Slix vigma on a chariot type thing announced as the crowd cheered.

"Huh, Slix vigma's gone legit." Ben stated shrugging his shoulders.

"Before we get started, I'd like to go over the rules. There are no rules inside the enneagon." Slix announced, raising his arms and laughing.

"Well, kinda legit." Venus added to Ben's earlier statement.

"Let the beat down, begin." Slix announced once again and the tournament started.

* * *

AN: And done. I say this chapter was fairly easy to do, though there were a few words I wasn't sure how to spell that I heard from the original episode so I am sorry if any are wrong. I hope you are all enjoying this, and future chapters to come. Until next time, R&R, I love you all, good night. (Mic drop, moon walk)


	4. gobble gobble gobble

AN: gobble gobble gobble, Turkey day is approaching, better known as thanksgiving. So I have decided to give you fans much awaited updates because i kinda have been slacking which I am truly sorry for and this is my way of saying sorry. The stories I plan to update will be

1\. Alone in the phantom zone

2\. As fate would have it

3\. Does time change us

4\. Friend enemy or frenemy

5\. GLTAS continued

6\. Jealousy kills the cat:Thy name is adonis

7\. No honor among bros remake

8\. Voltron: Legendary defender remake

I might add more depending on how much time I have left from finishing the updates for these 8. So until then, R&R, I love you all, good night and all that jazz. (mic drop, moon walk)


End file.
